Cassie Morris Wiki
Cassie Morris/Shengle CassieHunter Morris/Shengle (born June 4th, 1983) is a Canadian professional ice hockey all-rounder, currently a member of the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League. Drafted out of the Western Hockey League (WHL) 1st overall by the Nashville Predators in 2002 NHL Entry Draft. Basic Info Cassie Morris (born CassieHunter Marie SteeL Shengle), was born on the fourth of June, in 1983, in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Shengle is the daughter of Tracey Hunter Keith and Cindy Jo Shengle. Shengle was the fifth born. Shengle has four older brothers, and about sixteen younger siblings. Her older brothers are, from oldest to youngest, Adam Foote, Jason Aldean, Matt Belise, and Chris Iannetta. Shengle has two other brothers that were born in the same year as Iannetta and Shengle. Shengle went to South Edmonton Elementary School, which is on Fort Edmonton. There, Shengle played on the hockey team. Shengle got to Captain, real quick. Shengle, then went to South Edmonton Middle School, but she stayed in hockey. By the time Shengle got to High School, Shengle was in Football, Baseball, Ice Hockey, Basketball, and Volleyball. Shengle graduated high school at the age of 17, 2000. Shengle went to University of Alberta, in the Law Department. Once Shengle got her Associates Degree, she went to the Alberta Wildlife Police. Shengle, then, went to the US in 2001, to New York. Shengle soon found herself being invloved with the attacks of 9/11. Shengle was reported as a killer of two tourists, and a savior of almost a thousand people. Shengle claims that what made her do the stuff that she did, was just plain instinct. Shengle soon went back to Alberta, Canada, with two kids, named Kayla Kay, and Trevor Tray, who was adopted by Shengle, Kryrtal, who was shot in the heart, but survived her injuries, and two of her cousins. No one of Shengle's family lives in the US, permanently, after the attacks. Shengle soon signed with the US Army and the Canadian Army. Shengle left a week after the attacks, to Iraq, where she was first shot in the right knee, and then her right shoulder. Shengle came back Canada, where she stayed as a wildlife cop. She was soon prompted by her father to play hockey again. Shengle signed with Nashville Predators in the first overall, in 2002. Shengle enjoyed the experience, but soon left the Predators, due to some issues in the locker room, but that didn't stop Shengle from enjoying the NHL experience. Shengle was a free agent for about a day, before she was signed with the Colorado Avalanche. There, Shengle played with her brother, Adam Foote and her father, Tracey Hunter Keith. Also, that's where she met, her now husband, Derek Terrence Morris. Playing Career Shengle played minor league in the Edmonton Midget Hockey League (EMHL) with the South Edmonton Oilers and was awarded the Brian Benning Trophy as the league's top all-rounder in 1995. She went on to play major league with the South Edmonton Snowbears of the Western Hockey League (WHL). After her rookie WHL season, in which she scored 152 points in 45 games, Shengle was drafted 1st overall by the Nashville Predators in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. She returned to play a second season with the Snowbears, improving to 158 goals and 200 points before turning pro. Following Shengle's 2002 season with the Snowbears, she was assigned to the Nashville's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Saint Judes Predators for the final 7 games of the regular season, as well as 5 post-season games. In 2002, she scored 150 goals and 150 points in her NHL rookie season with the Predators, earning NHL All-Rookie Team honours. She soon, was traded to the Colorado Avalanche, in the 2003-2004 season, where she got the Captain position. Shengle improved to 200, then 150 points. Shengle soon, was taken for granted, by the other players and was soon to stop playing for a month, due to a knee injury, that she got while practicing, from a former player. Shengle did press charges and won 1.4 million dollars. Shengle was out for a month, before returning to the ice. That's when shengle got back at the player, by pushing him into the glass, which broke, and gave him a broken arm. Shengle was not suspended from the game. In December, Shengle and Derek Morris stopped playing, because they were expecting their first son, Traiton Terrence Morris (Dec. 17, 2003). Soon they returned, Shengle got more aggressive with the opponent team players. Shengle was voted by the NHLA ( National Hockey League Association), the most dangerous player and the most aggressive player, in early 2004. Shengle's records were through the roof, in the 2003-2004 season. She had over 300 goals and points. She got MVP of the season. Shengle was able get the team to the playoffs and then to the Stanley Cup, against the New Jersey Devils. It was tied 10 to 10, in the shot out, it was the fifth round, and Shengle was against goalie Martin Brodeur, while Shengle was about to shot, she got caught by some dry ice, which made her skate stick to the ice, but that didn't stop her, Shengle got off the dry ice, and skated to the puck which was on the other side of the rink, and after the Avalanche former goalie, Patrick Roy, her uncle, told her to go on the left side, instead of the right side. Then Shengle went flying down the rink. Shengle was going for the right side, but then, when she was in stick reach, Shengle did her signature move, the Shengle Turn, and the puck went in on the left side. Shengle has been with the Colorado Avalanche for ten years. Olympics Shengle has gone to eight, soon nine in 2014, Olympics, for Team Canada. Total Medals: 143 Ages: 1998: 14 2000: 17 2002: 18 2004: 21 2006: 22 2008: 25 2010: 26 2012: 29 2014: 30 Winter Olympics come before Shengle's birthday. Military Shengle is currently in the US Military, as the highest rank of 6-Star General, also known as the General of The Military. Shengle is also the highest rank in the Canadian Army, as a General. Shengle, with her 6-Star General rank, can easily over throw the President. The Us Military, will only allow one person to be a 6-Star General at a time. Pre-game Rituals Shengle is always seen on the ice, either skating around the rink, talking, or signing autographs for fans. Shengle is known for practicing with husband, Derek Morris. Shengle sometimes even practices her checking and pushing. One time, when Shengle was practicing, before a game against the Nashville Predators, Shengle was practicing her checking and accidentally broke the glass, with her helmet. Shengle got cut on the eye, but that didn't stop her. Some say that they've seen Shengle racing other players and players of the opponent team, around the rink. Shengle has been seen with her family, her four sons, her four daughters, sister Riely, and husband, Derek Morris, on the ice. You never know what she'll do before a game. Shengle is to never be on the ice at the same practicing time, as her enemies. She will go after them, no doubt. Injuries Shengle has experienced many injuries and has given plenty injuries in her lifetime. The first injury Shengle ever gave, was when she was sixteen. Shengle was skating around the rink, when she slipped and cut another player's calf, then she got up, Shengle twisted her ankle, to where she felt her Achillies' Tendon snap in half. Shengle experienced her worst experience when she first started playing for the Colorado Avalanche. Shengle was talking and skating around the rink with brother, Adam Foote, and husband, Derek Morris, when a puck came flying and hit her straight in the right temple. Shengle was in a coma for three days, but was soon on the ice again. Shengle experienced many other accidents with the puck. When Shengle was playing in her 2003-2004 season, Shengle got hit in the jaw, by the puck, causing it to break, and having Shengle stay out of the season for a month. Shengle has had a lot of injuries. Shengle is currently out of the season, until further notice, due to an injury that involved her rolling her ankle and pulling three muscles and tearing four muscles, while tearing her Achilles Tendon. Shengle was also reported to be out for good for the season, due to a hair-line fracture, but that has cleared, but not her ankle. Friday, December 6th, 2013, Shengle will be having x-rays, MRI's, and m-rays, to see if her Achillies Tendon, has healed fully. "Even the smallest tear, on her Achillies, can easily tear and will have to have surgrey, to have it put back together. Until then, she is to not do anything too dangerous, until that tendon, is healed and ready for action." - Shengle's Aunt and Doctor, Jenny Conroad. Shengle is now reported to be out for the season, because she got cut just above the right eye. Personal Life Husband & Children Shengle is married to fellow hockey player, Derek Morris, June 3, 2003. Together they have five children of their own, three sons and two duaghters, but Shengle adopted her sister, Riely Ray Shengle. Along with Kayla & Trevor. Ranch The family live on a ranch about two hours north of Edmonton. The ranch is about two thousand acres. The ranch had nothing on it, no housing, no ponds and lakes, nothing, so when Shengle bought it, back in 2000, Shengle put almost 3.5 million into the house, only, but then started to put more money into the ranch. The ranch has four barns, four sheds, one huge house, and about five lakes, and ponds. Animals Shengle has many animals, mainly full of horses, but she has more than you think. Shengle has over a two thousand animals. TOTAL: 2300 animals Derek Morris, and some of her teammates, surprised Shengle with a baby capuchin monkey, which Shengle named him, Country. Workout Routine Shengle as set a workout routine for herself. Shengle is always working out before a game or everyday life. Before & After A Game Workout Shengle's before and after game workout, can be intense for some, but isn't for Shengle. Shengle says that she has gained more than fifty pounds of muscle in her time with the Avalanche. Shengle started working out with her father, when she first came here, but soon started working out on her own. When about to go in a game, Shengle gets to the rink about two hours before anyone else. There, she works out, gets a shower, get her gear on, then go out on the ice, to practice. Everyday Workout Shengle works out everyday, when she isn't out on the road. Shengle will sometimes be accompanied by one or more of her family members, when she works out. Shengle can be seen, mainly, with her sister, Riely. Shengle usually starts with the hay lifts, then does pushups, situps, curlsups, and then the pull-ups, then goes for the run. Then when she comes back, she get's the rest of the things done. She'll even do this routine when it's snowing. Teaching Shengle teaches a varity of things, from math to english, and even french, and other foreign languages. Shengle mainly teaches math and Canadian Army JROTC. Shengle can teach at various levels, from elementary to college. Shengle teaches at the University of Alberta, int eh Law Department. Shengle also teaches many subjects, but her favorite to teach is math. Shengle also likes to teach JROTC and ROTC. Family Sister, Riely, is currently dating Avalanche center, Ryan O'Reilly. Shengle's sister, Krystal, is married to Jean-Sébastien Giguère, and they have a eight day old baby boy, Trevor Ray. Category:Browse